


wooyeol - i'm left alone

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Wooyeol- danger (thanks in advance ^_^ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - i'm left alone

The adrenaline runs too fast in Sungyeol’s veins for him to register that they stopped being chased so long ago, his blood pumping red to his cheeks and nose in the frosty winter night. He can’t even remember  _why_ they were being chased in the first place, only that men with guns were hungrily following them since they left the bar, the sound of the first shot being fired still rings in his ears.

The last thing he remembers before sprinting off is Woohyun shouting at him to  _run_ , but it isn’t until he’s caught his breath in the darkness of the alley does he realize that  _Woohyun_ _hadn’t run with him._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
